masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Normandy Crash Site (assignment)
The Alliance has found the wreckage of the SSV Normandy on the planet Alchera. They have asked that a monument be placed on the site and that any sign of the remaining 20 missing crew members be recovered. __TOC__ Acquisition The Normandy's crash site is available automatically from the Cerberus Network as free DLC. When the DLC is installed, after acquiring the Normandy SR-2, Shepard will receive an e-mail from Admiral Hackett: Travel to Alchera, Amada System, Omega Nebula, to start the assignment. These mission notes are displayed after scanning the planet: Walkthrough Exploring the crash site is a solo mission; there are no hostiles present. As you explore the map, Shepard will experience flashbacks of different areas of the SSV Normandy according to which areas of the wreckage the Commander is walking through. Dog tags will show up as a shining object in the distance and are relatively hard to miss as the pick up option will appear well before you see the dog tag itself. Four dog tags are in crates around the map, and may be retrieved by breaking the crate. Notable features include the still-intact Mako, the destroyed Galaxy Map amid the wreckage of the CIC, a section of the port armour plating with "Normandy" still visible, the sleeper pod compartment, a section of the cockpit, and an upright escape pod. Near the remains of the Galaxy Map, a data pad can be found that belonged to Navigator Pressly, who was killed during the attack on the Normandy. It details his initial disdain for having so many aliens onboard, though the third and final entry notes how his opinions have changed. You can also find Shepard's lost N7 helmet. If found, it will be displayed on the desk in Shepard's quarters when you return. At some point during the mission, you must place a monument on the grounds. After placing the monument and collecting the items, you may return to your shuttle to complete the mission. Flashbacks There are a few places where Shepard will pause for a minute and experience a flashback to the SR-1. *'Normandy Text': The flashback will show the SSV Normandy docked at the Citadel in Dock 422. *'Cockpit': The flashback will show Joker manning the controls and behind him, the CIC and Galaxy Map. *'Sleeper Pods': Shows the sleeper pods as they appeared in Mass Effect with the mess hall in the background. *'Mako': The flashback to show the Mako stored in the SSV Normandy's cargo bay. *'CIC and Galaxy Map': The flashback will show the Galaxy Map and CIC as they appeared in Mass Effect. *'Pressly's Datapad': The flashback will show Navigator Pressly saluting. *'Mess Hall': The flashback will show the squad member that was left behind on Virmire in Mass Effect. If it is a new game started in Mass Effect 2, then the squad member of the same gender as Shepard will be shown. The Fallen * Bakari, Jamin * Barrett, Germeen * Chase, Addison * Crosby, Silas * Draven, Rosamund * Draven, Talitha * Dubyansky, Alexei * Emerson, Hector * Felawa, Robert * Gladstone, Harvey J. * Grenado, Caroline * Grieco, Marcus * Laflamme, Orden * Lowe, Helen M. * Negulesco, Monica * Pakti, Abishek * Rahman, Mandira * Tanaka, Raymond * Tucks, Carlton * Waaberi, Amina Email After the completion of the mission, Shepard will receive this e-mail: Mission Summary A monument has been placed at the last resting place of the SSV Normandy on Alchera and the families of all missing crew members have been notified of their ultimate sacrifice. Shepard's lost N7 Helmet was recovered *Experience reward: 200 (240) *Credits: 3,750 **Alliance Funding: 3,750 **Credits Found: 0 *Minerals: **Element Zero: 500 Trivia * After planting the first monument, Shepard can return and replant the monument anywhere that you are allowed. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:DLC Category:Assignments Category:Normandy